


Between the Sheets

by jensentexan



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensentexan/pseuds/jensentexan
Summary: He is a stone-still lover with an endless love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalLoveZeki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalLoveZeki/gifts).



> Thank you for your unyielding support. You've never once doubted me, have stood in the line of fire for me, and have always cheered me up when I've been upset. I'm so lucky to have met you!
> 
> You're my closest friend!!! 
> 
> This series is for you!

His ashes sleep inside her pocket, indefinitely encased in a vile of silver to keep them safe, and whenever she's lonely she pulls them from their slumber to press against her face.

He's with her then, the memory of his sturdy frame and moonlit skin as he grins at her from between their sheets.

She brushes a fly-away hair from her face and smiles shyly at him; embarrassed, and falls into his naked embrace when he reaches out for her.

They mend into each other then, their bodies slowly rolling together in a continuous lacework of heartbeats and skin, and once they've settled he rests her back into his infinite warmth and kisses her with wide, open smiles.

She responds to his honest love with delighted little giggles and kisses of her own, idly running her fingers through his silver hair as it tickles her face.

He stares down at her beauty, his lean frame cradling her delicate form, then slips down to kiss her nose and lips before pulling himself from her kind hands.

Her wine-colored orbs stare questioningly at him, but before she can speak he traces his nose down the middle of her beautiful, life-filled belly and beams a radiant smile when he feels their child kick.

"Koishiteru," he confesses, and then she's crying and smiling all at the same time.

He kisses her tummy and blows a sweet raspberry onto it, wishes their child a restful sleep, then pulls up to rest beside his sleepy wife.

They share another lingering kiss, pulling apart breathless and stated.

"Koishiteru," Zero repeats, his lilac eyes brimming with love as Yuuki stares at him wide-eyed and innocent.

"Koishiteru," she says, breathless from the weight that's been lifted from her chest, and goes to press the palm of her hand against her lovers cheek—except that her touch doesn't reach him.

The pureblood's amber-colored eyes soften in realization; it was just a vision, a self-inflicted love-haze conjured up to numb her aching heart.

There's no one to roll between the sheets with, no lover or child to kiss, just a continuum of time and vile full of ashes.


	2. Winter Lovers Spooned in Covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their frozen hearts have melted pure.

They're snuggled together inside the folds of a futon.

It's a tight fit but they make it work, their bodies spooned together in an intimate embrace.

Beneath the covers, Yuuki's slender hands encircle Zero's larger, bonier ones with gentle warmth.

The muscles inside the hunter's hands sometimes twitch and uncurl in a natural state of sleep, and sometime during the night one of them skims lightly over Yuuki's small, rounded belly.

In five months they'll be the proud parents of a baby boy.

They're not quite sure how things worked out the way they did, but nevertheless they're happy to welcome the new addition.

The bitter chill of winter slightly rouses Zero, his moonlight irises glowing in the shadowed moonlight as they unfold.

The hunter glances down at his wife and swipes a stay hair from her face, all his thoughts warmed as he stares at the beauty beside him.

Yuuki shudders lightly, her toes curling when they slip outside the warmth of the futon.

Zero extends his arm to ease on the bedside heater and curls Yuuki onto his chest, lulling her closer towards the gently emitted warmth.

The heat quickly returns Zero to slumber, his large frame set around Yuuki like a barrier against the wind, but not before he can whisper, "Aishiteru."


End file.
